Cassandra
by im exactly ur brand of heroin
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn. The Cullens are living there lives with Renesmee, and everything is going well until a mysterious vampire shows up and unlocks a secret past about the Cullens. Edward/Bella fans are gonna hate me. Oh well!


**Ok, so this is a new story I've been thinking about. It's a little different, and unexpected. It may be confusing at first, I've only had this idea on my mind for a couple a days (or weeks) and I haven't fully planned it out, but the story will clear up, eventually. Hope you enjoy. Oh, and you Edward/ Bella fans, you're gonna hate me. Too bad. ;)**

I had my iPod blaring into my eardrums, listening to Lacey Mosley's stressed and amazing voice. I loved the song 'Cassie', it described me so much, and not only by the name. As in the lyrics, my life seemed as if every decision I made had a great impact. It was distressed and emotional, exactly how I've always felt. My life seemed as if I said yes to someone or something, I would end up killing myself, which is pretty hard to do to a vampire. Even a little "crossbreed" like me, in Damen's terms.

As if right on cue, I heard voices traveling up from the stairs of my Port Angeles apartment.

"CASSANDRA, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" the shrill voice called. At the end was a barely audible, "Please?"

I sighed and turned off my iPod, that was beginning Flyleaf's next song. I flew down the stairs at my inhuman speed and grinned at my closest thing to family. I turned to my right to hug my almost sister/best friend, Evangeline. She pulled me into a tight, bone crushing embrace and I couldn't help but be glad I would get to see them soon.

"Don't forget to visit, Cassie. God only knows how much we all can take Damen's questioning on when you come." She said with an eye-roll. I heard a growl coming from my left. Evangeline just laughed, not even unnerved by the threat.

"I won't, Evie, I promise." She eyed me suspiciously, clearly not believing my promise. She knew I'd rather rip myself to shreds and burn the pieces before I would willingly visit Damen. Of course he was unbelievably gorgeous, even for a vampire, with his dark brown almost black hair that cascaded down to his shoulders and his mysterious, alluring appearance. He had abs, but they weren't over worked when he was human. I should know, I was the one who changed him.

I hated what I did to Damen. His life was fine, maybe even perfect, before I selfishly killed him. He had his parents, friends, and a fiancé, and I took away everything because of my stupid five minute infatuation with him. I had lured him into an alley when he was on his way home from his job. He was attracted to me, and that gave me my advantage. With my power I had erased all thoughts of his fiancé and started to kiss him. He was idiotic enough to kiss me back. Things started to go a little further than I had planned, but it's my fault because I didn't really plan out anything. I had become too passionate and was caught up in the moment when I bit him. I'm not the only one of my kind, half-human and half-vampire, but it was unusual for us to have a venomous bite, but I did. I left Damen in the alley way, writhing in pain, only to come back from the guilt. When he woke up, I was there, and he still didn't hate me. He thought of it as an excuse for us to be together. I sent him to live with Evangeline and her family because I couldn't bare the guilt.

Evangeline finally let go of me so I could go hug Faye and Garret, my sort of parents. They embraced me in a two-way hug, and I smiled again. When they let go it left me with one more person to say good bye to. Damen.

He was sad, I could tell by his face. It was so easy to read, he called himself 'Cassie's Open Book'. I didn't want him to be tied to me in anyway, so I turned down his courting.

I gave him a wave and he did the same and I said good bye to everyone else again and they left.

It was almost four AM, so I decided to get ready for my first day of school (again) at Forks High. I should have been going to a Port Angeles school, but I'd rather go where there were less people to talk about the 'stunning, hot blonde', or whatever they called me. I didn't give a shit.

I started to get ready by picking out my favorite dark purple jeans and my bright turquoise t-shirt that had 'Paramore' written on the front in block letters. I put on my black, high-top converse, remembering when they first came into style back in the 80s. God, that was twenty years ago! I went to my bathroom to do my make-up and went with the dark smokey looking eyes style. They grey in the eye shadow made my emerald green eyes stand out. I decided to let my blonde ringlet-curled hair stay down. By the time I was down it was almost six AM and time I went to school.

I got in my dark indigo 2008 Audi TT Coupe. I loved that car. I loved the smooth feel of it, it was almost like flying, or running.

About five minutes later, thanks to my driving, I pulled in front of Forks High School. It wasn't one building, like most high school I'd been to in my seventy-three years, instead it was composed of smaller buildings. This would cause me to be more noticed coming to and from classes, unfortunately.

There was an elementary school next to the high school, as well as a junior high school. In the yard of the elementary school was a little girl with a unique shade of reddish-bronze hair and next to her was a tall blonde woman. I knew by the beauty of the woman that she was a vampire, I could also tell by her smell. I knew instantly that the little girl was one of my own, it was an instinct. When they caught sight of me staring, the woman gaped at me, while the little girl just stared. It was obvious that they knew what I was as well. Great. Just terrific.


End file.
